


hyacinth

by infinity_loopx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_loopx/pseuds/infinity_loopx
Summary: Here in the forest, dark and deep, i offer you eternal sleep





	1. prologue

“run”

“run”

“run, little girl, before I drag you back to the hell you came from.”

The voice was everywhere. No matter how many turns she took, it still echoed in her head.

Made her limbs feel like they were made of lead, made the air around her feel sulphurous. She stumbled over a stray log of wood and tripped. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. The howls increased, the voices became louder, the shadows in the forest became darker.

“nish? Nish did you escape too? Where are you?” she whispered frantically, not caring that she could not afford to stay still like this. Not when she could hear it as plain as day.

run. 

“tell me, Shreya,” said nish in a calm voice, calm enough to send a chill down shreya’s spine. 

“if I play nice, will they let me go?  
If I become a monster too, will they let me go?”


	2. box

Who is in control?~

it played again today shreya. The only thing I look forward to in this godforsaken place. I don’t know who plays the song though. Things here become hard to understand on good days and become an enigma on the worst.

I live in a box, shreya. In a box. Just when I think I’ll die of suffocation from the same carbon dioxide my lungs produced, they flip a switch and the air changes. I just wish they’d flip the switch everyday.

Its funny, in a way, if you really think about it. Before all this when we had “normal lives”, we still lived in boxes. Get up everyday, go to college, work, play and rinse repeat. And in these boxes, we were supposed to be perfect- smile when seduced, yield when dominated, be polite to assholes and perverts. And for what? To keep peace?

At least in this box in which im living right now, the only thing I have to worry about is dying. At least when I breath here, I know just how long it will be before that urge to escape comes kicking in. At least here, I’m aware that I have to escape this box, this cage.

Can’t say “wish you were here”.

And im sorry.  
Im sorry for not being brave enough to face the forest. Hope the forest hasn’t broken you yet.


End file.
